csifandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Jenx222
Welcome Hi, welcome to CSI! Thanks for your edit to the The Case Of The Cross-Dressing Carp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kanamekun (Talk) 00:21, December 28, 2009 Re Nice Edits Thanks :) I will also try to add photos to all the episodes if I can and a brief summary to each one :) Ect. (talk) 14:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Sound very good, I'll start using that new blog page you've made to discuss this further :) Ect. (talk) 15:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Ect. Admin Hi Jenx222, thank you for the compliments and I noticed you are applying to be an administrator, do you mind then if I apply as well, so we can both run this wiki jointly? :) Ect. (talk) 19:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Ect. :Hey, yeah sounds like a plan. Would be good to get this wiki back on track. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 21:34, 16 August, 2012 :Yeah it would be good to get it ready for the new seasons starting soon, I've applied now to Wiki Central, just waiting on a reply now. Ect. (talk) 09:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Homepage I like the newest design for the homepage, it looks really good :) I especially like the addition of a poll. Ect. (talk) 17:52, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Ect. :Hey thanks, trying to get as much interactive content on there as possible, at the moment it's just like some sort of portal, it shouldn't be, it's the home page lol --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 18:01, 17 August, 2012 :Credit where credit is due, you've done good! Good work on the questions for the poll as well haha :) Ect. (talk) 18:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Ect. Gangs If you don't object I would like to add a gang category to the criminal portal. Ect. (talk) 22:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ect. :Hey, what do you think about editing the criminal portal with a section called Serial Killers/Rapists because is saves repeating all of the serial killers again in the serial rapist section. Ect. (talk) 17:55, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Ect. ::That could be good, but I just think that categorizing them into each section is more easy to see who they are, for example if someone is new to CSI and they want to watch a serial killer, they can just find the serial killer and pick one out that sounds good to them, if you see what I mean. Ect. (talk) 18:12, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ect. :::It's done but do you think because New York doesn't have a serial killer/rapist it looks bad? However we could but D.J Pratt in it because he raped many times and killed twice, so maybe that could promote him to a serial killer/rapist? Ect. (talk) 18:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Adopting Wiki Hi. I've given both you and Ect. rights on the wiki. It looks like the former bureaucrat, User:Kanamekun, does still answer his talk page, despite not being active here in nearly a year if you ever have questions about the wiki. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 00:48, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations on your promotion! I think now that we are Admins, we can truly make the wiki look much better and well done on the good design changes you've done already. :) Ect. (talk) 14:49, August 23, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Haha you're right it was a bit formal :) Ect. (talk) 19:21, August 23, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Re Season 13 It looks really good, I actually had photos ready to upload last night for Karma to Burn but the episode page hadn't been created but thank you for uploading them for me. Ect. (talk) 14:11, August 24, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Criminals Hey, why don't we keep the Serial Killer, Spree Killer, ect. sections but remove the fact it's from Las Vegas, Miami or NY. That means no section would be left bare. Ect. (talk) 12:03, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Yeah that sounds great, that would be good for the criminals :) And yeah the wiki really has come together and is moving really fast and you're right, I'm sure we'll get more editors as the new seasons start. Ect. (talk) 12:50, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Template for Criminals Yeah that looks great, well done :) We'll use that for all the criminals. Ect. (talk) 13:41, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Looking very good, can you add a Budding Serial Killer section with Nigel Crane, Hayden Michaels and D.J. Pratt :) Ect. (talk) 14:00, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Home page Those photos are great! Well done and well done on those templates for the criminals! :) Ect. (talk) 19:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Template Images Yeah I know you're right I'll try and look for ones that are the same shape. I was thinking the smaller lanscape ones would do because you can actaully see their face on the template. But on the page itself we can stick with the normal large ones. Ect. (talk) 07:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Fall TV Badge Thanks! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:59, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmmmm... I see your point. Done! :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:46, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Re Updates The new template for administrators looks much better and the style of crediting Alec Smight looks good to me, its easy to read and it looks professional. And yes, well done for creating all of the CSI: NY episodes. Like the Las Vegas ones, I will give them all an image and a brief summary if they don't have one. Well done with the 1000 articles as well, you are good for the wiki and I'm sure we can bring up to 2000 :) Oh by the way, do you think the images for the criminal portals looks a bit better. I haven't finished yet but for example does the Susan Hillridge, Jason McCann, Stewart Otis ect.... look better. :) Ect. (talk) 17:21, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Episode Pages Haha yeah I know, it will take some time but we'll be able to do it and well done for adding all of those Miami pages last night :) Ect. (talk) 11:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Re New URL's Yeah I saw the message you sent for the URL's and it was a good call :) Ect. (talk) 17:48, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Crew Hey, well done for creating all of those crew members and that template, it looks great! --Ect. (talk) 10:30, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Busy Hey Jenx, sorry if I can't make as many edits as frequently, it's just that I'm back to school but I'll keep my promises of the images and things, it just may take a while :) Ect. (talk) 18:01, September 6, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Res: Rollblockers I would be happy to, I just finished cleaning up the L.A. Noire wiki of excessive vandalism and would be happy to prevent more of it in the future on this wiki. I have a few questions though: What is a rollblocker, what do they do, and how often would you say rollblockers need to check in on this wiki? Hito7187199 (talk) 19:22, September 7, 2012 (UTC) : Got it, sign me up. Hito7187199 (talk) 19:53, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Re Chat I will certainly be available at 7pm on Sunday :) Ect. (talk) 20:15, September 7, 2012 (UTC)Ect. :Haha sorry I wasn't on earlier and yeah that sounds like a brilliant idea and I think we should give the role of Rollblocker to Jpx400 as well. Ect. (talk) 20:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Re: Rollbacker Yeah, I'd like to be a rollbacker. --Jpx400 (talk) 08:09, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Directors Hey Jenx, I'd just like to say well done for creating all of those directors and writers and also for creating a list of them on each of their pages, it looks really good! Ect. (talk) 14:14, September 8, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Portals Hey, great job on those portals, they look absolutely great and the images for them look really good. Just one thing though, are the guest actors (e.g Justin Bieber, Bill Irwin) going to be added to the actors portal as well? Ect. (talk) 12:19, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Re Portal Images Hey, thanks, the images are my speciality :) And I know, it has transformed brilliantly thanks to both of our efforts and well done for getting those other wikias under this wikia. The plan with the images is a good idea, I think you're right, we should wait until Episode one had aired until we release them and well done for getting the images for Episode two ready so quickly. :) Ect. (talk) 21:45, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Re Episode 13-2 Thanks and I hope you enjoy Karma To Burn :) Ect. (talk) 17:33, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Criminal Expansion Hey Jenx, hope you enjoyed both season premieres, I know I did :) I was wondering that if you think we should expand the criminal section by adding lots of criminals that aren't serial killers and so on. Not all of them but prominent ones or ones that have an interesting story like Roy Logan in the CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episode The Finger, I just think the criminal section is quite bare that's all. What do you think? Oh and haha I didn't mean to remove his birthday :) Ect. (talk) 20:35, September 30, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Paul Huxby/Huxbee Okay, I'm getting some mixed messages from you and Hito. You say Dr. Paul Huxby's name is spelled "Huxbee" in the Targets of Obsession credits. However, Hito just reverted a bunch of edits I made to the Jason McCann article when I changed it to "Huxbee", as you say it's listed in the Targets of Obsession credits. Which one of you is right? I haven't been able to see the episode, so I don't know.--Jpx400 (talk) 21:53, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Then we have a contradiction here, because, according to Hito, his named is spelled "Huxby" on paper in the episode.--Jpx400 (talk) 23:09, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Character Appearances Hey, yes I really do like the new way of showing the various episodes each othe characters have been in, you've made it much easier to read and it will save us from writing out every single episode they have appeared in. Ect. (talk) 16:55, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Ect. I prefer it to the old way so yes. This will make it easier, especially for characters like Sam Vega that appear in multiple episodes in multiple seasons. While we are on the subject of recurring characters I would like to request the creation of several characters that appear multiple times but aren't on the wiki. These are some examples: Joe Hirschoff, Paul Garland, and Robert Dunbrook. I'll make a full list later and even help create some of the character pages but I will need help from other editors. Let me know as soon as you can and again, great idea with the design of that new template. Hito7187199 (talk) 19:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Looks good. I'd go with it. --Jpx400 (talk) 13:53, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I agree with the others, a lot more organised. Ect. (talk) 14:19, October 14, 2012 (UTC) HomePage Oh yeah, that looks a lot clearer. Good job! :) Ect. (talk) 14:33, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank You For Helping me with my pages ;) — Preceding unsigned comment added by ILoveCrime‎ (talk • ) Thank You - — Preceding unsigned comment added by ILoveCrime‎ (talk • ) Re Article for Sam Hi there! Yes I think that's a great idea, I actually think he should appear in more episodes as well! Ect. (talk) 22:07, April 7, 2013 (UTC) New Wikia Video Content Hey Jenx, I am writing to give you some exciting news - Wikia Video has recently received some fresh videos for the CSI wiki. Many of the videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like. Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for the CSI Wiki. Please let me know if you need any help adding them to your community, or if you have feedback on the videos. We are working hard to improve the content and tools for adding videos, so let me know your thoughts or if you have any questions. Nick 17:10, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Follow Up Hey Jenx, This is Nick again. I just wanted to follow up with you about the CSI licensed video content that I wrote to you about. I was wondering if you had any questions or comments, or if you had the chance to upload the video content. Feel free to get in touch! Nick 18:02, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Luke! My name is Ariana- I'm on the team over here at Wikia. I just wanted to follow up about the CSI videos Nick posted about on your wall. Do you have any questions about posting the videos? If we don't hear back from you after this Friday, we are going to start posting some videos with Special:Upload on your wiki unless you are opposed to it . Definitely let me know if you have any questions or concerns! All the best, Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 23:04, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay thank you for the welcome :) Social Icons Dear , I am contacting you on behalf of the Community Development Team at Wikia. We have developed an exciting new feature for sharing your community and its content on social networks. We have developed Social Icons that do not affect the content space, and that allow users to share the main page or any article page. Here is an example of the buttons in action: Entertainment Wikia. Please let me know if you'd like me to install the Social Buttons on your wikia. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:26, January 16, 2014 (UTC) CSI the list? in the episode called (List), when you saw Beginning, right before Prison Fight, did you Hear the Evil Background Sound which means that Someone wants to Get into a Fight? I can't believe that I forgot about that Background Sound when I saw the Episode for my 1st time. Good night Jenx222, Congratulations for the great work you've been doing in this wiki. and I joined because I want to cooperate with my knowledges about CSI. However, I just made a mistake. I wrongly created a page that already existed, for the character (Detective) Chris Cavaliere. Hope you can help me, since I'm new here. 03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)03:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)~~ Hi Jenx222, Thank you for your help. Mike Saviolo (talk) 22:04, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for unblocking me! X EmWatsonSupport 04:58, July 24, 2014 (UTC) CSI: Miami: Witness To Murder My email's ralphaelturtle@yahoo.com Since you were editing information on To Murder, I am wondering if you would be willingly to communicate with me on Email becuz those Episodes just won't leave me Alone? I have too many episodes on DVR. I need your help please? Do you have free access to every Miami Episode including To Murder on DVD or DVR or computer?( 02:17, December 14, 2014 (UTC)). Can videos be posted on this wiki? Hello, I''m relatively new here: I've been editing pages for months, but now, I want to creat some. Last night I tried to create a couple of pages but instead, my page has a HTTP error message every time I click after I write the title I want for the page. I don't get it. Do I have to get a certain rank or earn a badge to create or add pages??... or is just an error of the laptop I'm using? I'm new with wikias also.'' excuse me, but I have this little question: has the template for Minor Characters in Cyber been created yet?? Does anyone know which episode it is that a blue clay like substance is poured into a knife wound to determine what type of knife was used to kill the victim? I know that it was an earlier episode but which i'm not clear. I have looked through many plot summaries and synopsis' but cannot seem to find it. Need to find out which episode it was as i'm writing and essay about CSI for a school portfolio. Any help appreciated. Thank you. --Ilovekaye (talk) 12:42, July 28, 2015 (UTC)-- Kaye (ilovekaye) helloAmericuslover (talk) 15:35, July 30, 2015 (UTC)americuslover Dutch CSI: wiki Hi Jenx22, Because I am going to be the new leader of the Dutch CSI wiki, can you ad the Dutch CSI wiki to the languages? The link is: http://nl.csi.wikia.com/wiki/CSI_wiki Thank you very much, Diamantster Can you activate more of these features please. http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures Can I add a page for Hannah Hunt (Bella Thorne)?